A heart full of what now?
by emma.mg.9
Summary: Combeferre didn't realize when it hit him. One moment he was a quiet fellow who much preferred a quiet evening nose deep in a well-worn novel, the next, his every thought revolved around this young woman who was everything he wasn't. T for Thénardier
1. Part I: An Intro to Love

**Hello Lovelies! So this little two/three shot's been bouncing around for a while and I thought I'd give it a go! It's mainly from Combferre's third person POV, going through how he fell in love with the lovely Éponine! It's an expansion on the flashback from ****_Amber Alert, _****moments I felt needed to be shared! **

**Hope you enjoy! Part II'll be up soon!**

* * *

_Part I: An Intro to Love_

Combeferre didn't realize when it hit him. One moment he was a quiet fellow who much preferred a quiet evening nose deep in a well-worn novel, the next, his every thought revolved around this young woman who was everything he wasn't. She was loud and outgoing. She didn't think things through and she always spoke her mind, _without_ letting some things go through an inner filter first. She was everything he wasn't and yet, he crashed head over heels with her, probably from the very first moment he saw her.

She sauntered (well, slipped at first.) into his life sophomore year of high school, trailing after Marius Pontmercy. Combeferre had no eyes for anyone except his friends, the newly forming _Les Amis D'Abassie, _the cause, and making sure none of the idiots he found himself taking care of most of the time didn't get into too much trouble. When Marius began to bring her to meetings, he didn't think much of her. Sure she was pretty, with her long chestnut hair the fell in waves and curls down her back, and her olive oil complexion, but other than that, he paid no attention to her. Besides, she was in love with Pontmercy, the blind fool who (in Combeferre's humble opinion.) saw her for no more than a loyal puppy. He watched in his own distaste as she dutifully brought Pontmercy to his beloved Cosette (who he honestly tried to dislike, for her sake at least, but the girl was far too nice… it killed him a little when she realized this too.)

Towards the end of their sophomore year, she began to change. It was April 15th when she came to a meeting alone. What transpired that night made him realized how deep he was.

_Enjolras was getting ready to deliver his nightly speech when the bells chimed above the door. The group swiveled in their seats to see who had come in so close to their leader's speech. The boys were pleasantly surprised to see Marius's shadow come in without Marius. (All the Cosette talk was getting a little tiring) Enjolras however, was slightly peeved. _

_ "I'm sorry mademoiselle, Marius isn't coming tonight." If he had been paying attention, he'd notice the nearly fatal mistake he had just made. _

_ She tried to keep her top on after that comment. But something inside of her must've snapped (it was later they realized this was the night that Marius (the old fashioned bugger he is) went 'steady' with Cosette.) _

_ "What, I can't come to a meeting on my own? Not smart enough to join you bourgeoisie in your quest to better society?" She hissed, glaring at the marble man. The light clink of coins could be heard coming from Bahorel, Grantaire, and Courfeyac's table. _

_ For a moment, the marble man was silent. "I was implying no such thing mademoiselle, I simply don't believe your dedication to this cause when you're constantly trailing after Pontmercy." Strike two, which was apparently, was all she was going to take. _

_ Stomping to where Enjolras was standing, she swiped Joly's coffee from his grip and proceeded to toss the steaming contents into the marble leader's face. _

_ The café went silent. _

_ "Listen hear Marble Man, I am nobody's shadow, I have a bloody name and I have a bloody opinion for your stinking cause! In fact, I'll wager I know more and have experienced more of your cause in one week that you have in all your rich boy years of life! So don't question or reprimand someone who comes into your meeting willing to correct your insensitivity and ignorance towards a 'people' you're trying to help! You can't get much done with a group of idiots who simply nod and drool at your every word Monsieur, you could get people killed that way. So, if you take time to pull the giant tree out of your ass and stepped off your glorified pedestal you'd realize I'm the best asset to come your way in a long time and probably ever again, so watch your self speaker boy." She finished, her face dangerously close to Enjolras's, who, for the first time in his life, had the decency to lose all color in his face. _

_ No one breathed; they all watched this tiny ball of energy take down their resident God with his own weapon. Finally Grantaire broke the silence. _

_ "My God, if one of you doesn't do it fast, I'm going to marry this girl!" He cried, rising to his feet, he swept her hand into his own and brought it to his lips. _

_ "Ma Cherie, where has Pontmercy been keeping you?" _

_ Unfortunately for Grantaire, that was the wrong thing to say. Soon his (very expensive) wine was dripping through his inky curls and his cheek was red with a slap. _

_ "I'm no one's bloody shadow Gentlemen! If you lot decide to wake up, you know how to find me." With that she swept out of the café, but not before turning. _

_ "By the way, since I'm guessing you lot forgot, name's Éponine." _

_ Then she was gone, but Combeferre wouldn't lose her now. _

_ "Enj, you'll be writing her an apology and personally inviting her to the next meeting." He commanded. Enjolras simply nodded, too afraid to think anything otherwise. _

He didn't want to address it quite yet. Love, or at least affection, perhaps simply a crush? Well, whatever it was, it was growing and Combeferre was having trouble keeping it in. He was relieved when she came for the next meeting after the coffee incident, but this time, she was welcomed with open arms and Combeferre was struck once again that night, April 18th as the first time she laughed. Not that she hadn't laughed before, but whenever she was around Pontmercy, her laugh's were small, weak, this, at the expense of Courfeyac, was a rich sound that shook his very soul. He was losing his mind, but he couldn't just _ask_ her out. What if he told her his affections and she laughed? What if she wasn't into him? What if she already had a boyfriend?

* * *

He knew something was wrong by the start of their senior year. She floated in and out of meetings. Her wardrobe choices were a little too warm for the mild Parisian fall, but she'd flinch away if anyone commented or teased to pull away a layer. Even her voice and her usual strength faltered.

_"Henri?" _

_ If he weren't sitting right by her, longing to inhale her soothing cinnamon scent, he wouldn't have heard her. He was startled to see her so close yet so small. _

_ "Yes Ponine?" He'd taken to calling her that once she started to call him Henri. It wasn't that he disliked his first name, on the contrary, he quite liked it, but he just didn't go by it. But hearing her use it, well, it put him on cloud nine. _

_ "Can I ask you something?" She looked nervous, her hands fidgeting with each other, her eyes downcast to her shoes. _

_ "Of course." He hated that she wasn't sure if she could. She hated how something was taking her confidence and he couldn't do anything to fix it. _

_ "Can you help me get in to uni?" She whispered. _

_ He was taken aback at first, it was certainly an odd question, one he wasn't expecting. Not that he didn't think she was going to apply, one year ago she was avid to Grantaire to get his art work up to par for schools, so why shouldn't she? He hesitated a moment too long. _

_ "It's alright, I understand, I mean, it's an odd question, silly of me to ask, I'm sorry Combeferre." He winced. _

_ "Ép," He cut her off, grabbing her wrist, keeping her from leaving. Stupidly, he didn't notice her wince. _

_ "Of course I'll help you, you shouldn'tve been hesitant to ask. I'll always help you Ponine." Then, the most brilliant thing in his life happened; she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed herself to him._

_ "Oh thank you thank you thank you Henri!" Then she pressed her beautiful, full lips to his cheek and danced out of the café. _

_ "Mon Ami," Bahorel, who'd been behind the counter through this whole ordeal. _

_ "Ask her out before someone else does."_

* * *

The school year went on, and where he met with her practically every day to help her with school and her application, his friends chided him. _"Ferre, if you don't pluck up the balls to ask her out, I will!" _Courfeyac often yelled, though he'd blush when he caught Jehan's eye, so he knew she was safe from the once famous _peopleizer_. But, that didn't mean she was safe from everything.

By March of their senior year, she was edgy. Letters were coming out soon and she wanted hers right away. When the day came he and the boys were sitting in the local coffee shop.

_Combeferre looked up at the tingle of the bell to see Éponine walk in, her usual wiry gate dulled and her face slightly pale. In her hands was an envelope and Combeferre wagered he knew what was in it. _

_ "You open it yet? Won't your folks wanna know?" Bahorel questioned, leaning forward to place all four-chair legs on the ground. _

_ She gave a timid shake and her entrancing, warming, welcoming, soulful chocolate saucers met his. _

_ "I wanted to be with you guys when I did it." _

_ Courfeyac punched him in the arm, to which he shoved back. He breathed a sigh of relief when this went unnoticed by her. _

_ "Well, give it a tear Ép, meetings about to start." Enjolras pushed, earning a smack from Grantaire. _

_ Sitting next to Combeferre on the couch (very close), she held the letter out in front of her. _

_ "What if it's not good?" She breathed. He took her hand and squeezed. _

_ "We'll never know till we try." He assured. He grasped her shoulders as she tore the seal. _

_ Silence followed. _

_ "Well?" Jehan squeaked, his nails in his mouth, his eyes wide. _

_ Éponine looked up, her face expressionless, then a smile split her features. _

_ "I got into Uni." _

_ It was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen._

* * *

There was a long celebration that night, but once again he failed to make his move. Time continued and Éponine introduced a new member to the group, her baby brother Gavroche. It was April 15th; exactly two years from when she first stormed into his heart that he decided to do something.

It didn't come out of a romantic evening or a quiet night in the café. No, this moment was born out of pure terror and the realization that he may never see her breathing again.

* * *

**Definitely enjoyed writing her chew out scene to Enjy ;) Hope you guys enjoyed! Part II'll be up soon! Please leave a comment/review! I'd LOVE to hear feedback to this!**

**(also, godparent poll's still open...) **

**Till next time lovelies!**


	2. Part II: Night of Anguish

**Lovelies! Not one review... you's a making me sad :'( but I've already got this written so I'm being EXTRA nice in giving this to you... So please leave a review! they make my day! **

**But here's Part II!**

**Warning: Heart Wrenching, detailed injuries, sadness**

**Double Disclaimer: (forgot last time) NOPE!**

* * *

_Part II: Night of Anguish _

He knew something was up when she came into the café with her brother, sporting a black eye and impressive gash. He'd fallen down the stairs as a child; hell the first time he'd met Bousset was cleaning up the poor 5th grader after tripping over air…down the stairs. No one got _that_ banged up from falling down stairs, well not that kind of banged up anyway. What made his stomach twist more was the errand she had to run. He watched her eyes, those magnificent chocolate spheres flicker to her brother, then for a moment they caught his. What he saw within those doe eyes frightened him, was it fear? An apology, a plea? To his dying day, Combeferre will live with the guilt of not acting faster, or offering to walk to her errand, or join her. Maybe then she wouldn't wake up screaming on occasion, or have a masterpiece of scars littering her otherwise perfect body.

Despite the joy and excitement of the evening in the entertaining of a two year old boy, the knot in Combeferre's stomach continued to tighten and churn. He turned to Enjolras two hours after her departure.

_"Enj, d'you think she's all right?" _

He remembered Enjolras frown slightly, his eye brows furrowed in thought.

_"I'm sure she's fine 'Ferre."_

If only his words comforted the stressed philosopher. If only his words were true.

What transpired later that night nearly cost Combeferre his sanity and heart.

Little ten year old Azelma burst into the café, tears streaming from her green eyes, a nasty cut tearing into her cheek. Seeing the child in such distress, Combeferre prayed to anything and everything who would listen, but his worst fears were realized when little Gavroche awoke and recognized the new comer.

Combeferre hadn't moved so quickly in his life. He vaguely heard Enjolras question what happened, followed by Bahorel commanding the girl to lead them there. But he was already out the door, bringing his car to life and barking at the rest to hurry.

He cracked open the passenger door for Azelma and Enjolras, the little girl perched on the leader's lap as she directed the way to her family home.

Pulling up to the Gorbeau tenement, the knot in Combeferre's stomach did a triple flip, tightened itself, then sank through the floor. Bahorel was questioning the girl, double checking if this was indeed her home. Combeferre was cursing himself. They should've insisted they walk her home earlier, known where she lived, knew of her home life, not wait till a moment like this.

She tearfully nodded, wiping her running nose on her sleeve.

"This is where Papa, Ponine, Gav and I live…" she paused, sucking in a shaky breath. "And most of Papa's gang."

"What about your Mama?" Jehan asked quietly, rubbing the girl's shoulders from his perch on Courfeyac.

She blinked some more tears, ones that coursed down her cheeks and settled in her gash (Combeferre would reflect later on why they had taken the time to have this conversation and not the time to clean Azelma up.)

"Papa blames Roche." She said quietly, looking down at her hands. The silence in the car weighed down on the students' shoulders.

"Is your Papa home now?" Grantaire questioned, pulling his hands into tight fists.

"Non," The little girl spoke quickly. "He and the gang went out to the bar after they finished." She whispered the last part. The words nailed Combeferre in the chest, his heart lurching. Without a second thought, he swung open his door and made his way to the building, the boys not far behind.

Bahorel beat him in, breaking down the door with one ram of the shoulder. Jehan nearly hurled at the scent of the apartment while Enjolras openly hissed at the blood stains on the carpet.

Courfeyac was the first to make it into the living room. His breathless "_Oh my God._" Brought a heavy stun over the group, Combeferre nearly toppled Grantaire running to the door, his dinner wishing to make a reappearance at the site. Before he'd even dragged his eyes to where Joly was now crouching, having pushed past him in full medical mode, he saw what were her jeans in a shred and tattered heap in the corner. Fresh blood stains ruined the carpet, couch, and even splattered the walls. Broken bottles littered the floor and a forgotten brass knuckle was carelessly thrown aside. He was frozen, frozen on the spot imagining everything this brilliant girl had gone through tonight, hell what she'd gone through her entire life. They'd known her for four bloody years! Pontmercy an extra three, and none of them realized any of this. He was about to turn away, find her father, all the men who had hurt her, and murder them, when voices brought him back.

"Ép, calm down, you're safe. Please Ponine, you're going to agitate your injuries more, you need to calm down." Joly's voice was shattering; Éponine's whimpers literally impaling each of them. Then, she spoke.

"Henri." It was barely above a whisper, and it caused each of the boys to turn and stare at the young guide. Joly pushed back and Enjolras lightly pushed his back. He didn't really need the encouragement though; he was at her side in a heart beat.

The site of her face made his blood boil; her right eye was swollen shut, her cheek was bruised black and purple, blood dribbled from her split lip and from a deep gash on her forehead. What killed him the most were the two distinct tear tracks that ran down her cheeks.

"Henri?" She croaked again, her watery eyes blinking feebly.

"I'm here Ponine, I'm here." He breathed, taking one of her hands in his, the other he reached up to brush the hair from her face.

"It hurts Henri." She whimpered, new tears spilling from her eyes.

"I know, but you're strong, you're gonna be ok." He half smiled as she blinked at him, her eye lids flickering.

"They all hurt." She whispered, finally turning over to her side and retching the remaining contents of her stomach. Combeferre understood what it meant and he too wanted to release his food from his stomach, but he couldn't weaken, not when Éponine needed him.

"I know, but we're," He paused, clasping her hand tighter and waiting until her frail syrup eyes bore directly into his stormy ones. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

She nodded tearfully before whispering.

"Henri, will you hold me?"

He paused for a moment, the request to simple, yet monumental to his ranging mind. At first he couldn't manage the words, but his body worked a head of him, taking her frail form into his arms. Joly quickly fixed the blanket that he drew around her lower half and Combeferre had to fight a vicious growl at the areas where blood was staining the feeble cloth. Once she was in his arms, the boys backed off slightly, Joly still hovered if needed, Enjolras stayed as well, wishing to help his best friend. Grantaire was not far from his Apollo, but he was so close because his heart was pulled tight; there was one of his best friends, who helped him apply to uni and get his art seen, and overall, helped bring back the confidence he'd never thought he'd even possessed, barely moving and fighting for her life. It was a site that he wished he would never see again. Courfeyac and Bahorel were in the hall, the former pleading with 911 to come straight away, the latter phoning the others to tell of the situation. Jehan was not far from them, comforting little Azelma, whose head was buried in his oversized sweater.

Éponine was far too light in his arms, but her warmth gave his heart another lurch. He pulled her gently into his lap, cradling her ever so carefully.

"Ponine," He cooed, praying she was still awake.

"Hmm?" She moaned, her eyes becoming far too heavy.

"Ponine, you've got to stay awake alright? For me?"

"It hurts Henri," She breathed, face contorting in another bout of pain. "It hurts too much."

"But you're strong Ponine, one of the strongest people I've ever met. You're strong, brave, brilliant, and frankly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Her eyes opened only a fraction wider. "You think I'm beautiful?"

He nodded, smiling despite everything. "The most stunning, entrancing creature I've ever had the good fortune to look upon. Ponine, you've done and seen things some people fear most and you've come out stronger because of it. I need you to pull through this, if not for me, for Azelma, and Roche, but if not for them, for yourself. You're going to shine at uni; they won't know what hit them. You're gonna be ok Ép, just keep fighting." He finished with a gentle kiss to her brow, simple contact causing his heart to explode.

"You really think all that Henri?" She whispered, her voice even more feeble, her movements becoming slower. He nodded frantically, praying she'd hold on as the blue and red lights flooded the cramped living room.

"You know mousier," She paused, taking in a shaky breath. "I think I've been a little bit in love with you." She reached up to stroke his face, but her hand lost power as it made contact with his chin, slumping to the floor, motionless.

"NO! Please NO! Ponine, I love you! I should've said it earlier, like years earlier, I've loved you from the first moment you walked into the café. Even more when you scalded Enjolras that first meeting you came to alone. Please don't leave me Ponine, not when I've finally done something right!" He cried, tears flowing heavily from behind his specs. He cradled the girl close to his chest, howling in pain, praying to anyone who would listen.

* * *

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed... SO LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! (or next update (this goes for Amber as well...)won't come as quickly!) **

**Poll's still up for Amber!**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Part III: Years to Come

**Hello my Lovelies! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! For the response to the story so far, I love it when I get feedback :) So here it is, the final part to my little three shot! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, I might be doing another one in the future with the barricade thing Brujon mentioned in ****_Amber... _****Would you guys like to see that?**

**Warning: Violence, description of injury and hospital, FLUFF**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... No**

* * *

_Part III: Years to Come _

It didn't take long for the paramedics to arrive, assess, and begin working on the frail girl in the distressed boy's lap.

"Son, we're going to need you to let her go."

"NO!" Combeferre practically screeched in the medic's face, pulling Éponine's limp body closer to his chest. The other boys were momentarily frozen at the sudden character change in their usually calm and collect guide. Enjolras timidly (for perhaps the first and only time in his life) moved towards his best friend. Kneeling down by his side, he flinched at the crazed look in his friend's eyes.

"Ferre, listen, they're only trying to help her, you have to let them help her."

He watched as the guide contemplated these words, his eyes flickering between Éponine 's figure and Enjolras's imploring blue orbs before speaking.

"But I don't want anyone to hurt her anymore." His voice was small, almost childlike as huge tears rolled down his reddened cheeks.

"Ferre, no one else is going to harm Ponine, but if you don't let the paramedics do their job, we might all lose her." Enjolras immediately regret his blunt observation, seeing the utter panic in Combeferre's ocean eyes.

"Please Mr. Ferre." Combeferre blinked back his tears to see Éponine's little sister standing in front of him; tears staining her small cheeks, eyes bloodshot and worn, her little body slumped in fatigue. "Please let the doctors help my sister."

It was probably her little voice, or perhaps her sudden resemblance to the girl of his dreams that broke him from his state. Whatever it was, something sent a brain wave to his fingers to slacken their grip on the girl in his lap enough for the paramedics to lift her to the gurney.

He sat there for a few moments as the medics secured her to the bed and checked her vitals. He vaguely heard snippets of the conversation. Words like _sexual assault, broken bones, stab wounds, major blood loss. _Each discovery inflamed Combeferre's blood even more.

"Well?" Bahorel demanded, impatient with the paramedics' hushed conversation.

Both older men exchanged weary looks.

"Son, we'll do the best we can, but she's taken a lot tonight and it'll be up to her and God if she wants to make it."

Combeferre thought he'd heard it all, but nothing was more heartbreakingly terrifying then the devastated scream of a small girl. Azelma, who had moved from Jehan's arms to Enjolras, Combeferre, and Joly's side, dashed to the gurney to begin shaking her sister.

"Pony, please _please_ be ok! You can't leave us! You prowmised Pony, you prowmised you'd never leave!" When her little fists began to hit her sister's arm, Combeferre moved forward to sweep the young girl into his arms.

"No, please, let me go!" She pleaded, but most of her fight was gone with the medic's statement. Soon she let Combeferre wrap her into his arms and she released ten years worth of tears into his shirt.

From that moment, Azelma, unconsciously, found a fatherly figure in her sister's future fiancé. From school help to personal issues, Combeferre would always be the first person Azelma would go to out of the whole makeshift family, even sometimes before she'd go to Éponine. Years and years later, it would be Combeferre who would walk Azelma down the aisle to beaming Feuilly… and Bahorel (…no one remembers how it happened, but they figured the type relationship ran in the 'family')

After comforting the small girl, Combeferre carefully lifted a now sleeping Azelma into his arms, leading the group back to his car. For some unknown reason, the group had waited to follow the ambulance, perhaps frozen in their own fear, perhaps waiting for Azelma to exhaust herself, no one really knows. Eventually they made it to the ER, the rest of the group already waiting. Feuilly was the first to move to the new comers.

"What's going on? We showed up right after the ambulance had unloaded and no one will tell us anything, but the nurse looks scared out of her bloody mind, what the hell happened?"

Enjolras tried to move Feuilly back, tried to get everyone to calm down, but Combeferre decided to tell everyone anyway. He'd handed little Azelma to Jehan, who was sitting next to Courfeyac. The latter was holding a sleeping, and red eyed, Gavroche. The little boy's thumb was carelessly dangling from his open mouth.

Combeferre swiped his glasses from his face to massage the bridge of his nose before explaining what they found.

"She lives at the Gorbeau tenement, her father's the leader of a gang, and she's their personal punching bag," he took a deep breath, noting the pale and horrified faces of the group before him, he almost couldn't continue, but he needed to say it, needed to get it out there just so it would stop burning his chest. "And their personal sex slave." Musichetta and Jehan actually burst into tears. Marius was shaking his head in disbelief.

"All these years, I was her neighbor, and I never knew." With that statement, Combeferre saw red. Within moments, there were shouts of disapproval and shock and a broken nosed Pontmercy lay at his feet.

"What the hell Combeferre?" Bousset yelped, backing off from the apparent maniac.

"You were her bloody neighbor and YOU DID NOTHING?"

"I didn't know!" Marius cried, flinching when Combeferre moved suddenly.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR YEARS PROBABLY AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW? ARE YOU THAT FUCKING OBLIVIOUS PONTMERCY?" Combeferre didn't realize he was crying, he could barely hear his own shouting over his heartbeat. Enjolras and Courfeyac tried to pull him away, but he fought, until a young nurse cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? Are you here for Miss Thénardier?"

Combeferre was in front of the nurse in seconds.

"Please, _please_ tell me she's alive." He whispered, clasping the nurse's hands in his prayer bent hands.

She was taken aback for a moment, but the whole scene really; the boy on the ground with a bloody nose, the frazzled others standing aside, finally the kneeling in front of her, tears evident on his pale face.

"The young lady has certainly been through hell, doctor's weren't sure she'd even make it to the hospital itself, let alone through surgery, but she's managed to pull through both."

Combeferre nearly collapsed with relief, but the nurse's intake of breath stomped the warmth back out.

"However, she hasn't been responsive since coming out of the surgery. The doctors considered a medically induced coma to begin the process of healing her wounds, but she came in already passed out, which is very dangerous. Though she pulled out of surgery, if she remains unresponsive…" The nurse halted her speech, regretting her blunt words. The group before her was broken; the boy at her feet was now a shaking wreck.

"Can anyone go see her?" Enjolras whispered, moving to his best friend's side, placing a comforting arm around his shaking shoulders.

"Well, she's in the CCU right now, so we can start her with one visitor."

The nurse knelt down to the boy in front of her, squeezing his shoulder gently. "You can go visit her if you'd like to dear, maybe it'll help her."

Combeferre blinked away a few more tears at the sight of the woman in front of him, nodding shakily; he got up and followed the nurse down to the CCU.

It was a room and a sight Combeferre would grow accustomed too over the days it would take Éponine to break through and begin to heal, but the first time he encountered it, he nearly hit the wall.

His beautiful Éponine was covered in wires and tubes. An IV was jutting out of her forearm; a mask covered her lips to aid her with breathing. Her skin was ghostly white and her lushes chestnut locks appeared dull and lifeless. From underneath the neckline and sleeves, Combeferre could see the bruises and bandages that no doubt covered her frail body. Pulling up a chair, he took one of her hands in his and brought the cool digits to his lips.

"I am so sorry Ponine," He breathed, pushing some loose hair out of her face. "So sorry that we," he paused. "That I didn't realize what was happening to you. Sorry Pontmercy is so bloody oblivious to everything. But I'm mostly sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you earlier how much you mean to me." He took in a shaky breath, continuing to card his fingers through her hair. "Ponine, I should've told you the day you waltzed into the café and put Enjolras in his place. I should've saved you from being a carrier pigeon and a punching bag. Oh Ponine, if I was half the man you deserve you wouldn't be lying here now." He sighed, squeezing his eyes in frustration, willing the tears to continue to fall.

"I think you'll be ok, well, I pray you'll be ok, because life'll be boring, ugly, and plain unpleasant without you." He chuckled slightly, reminiscing on everything wonderful she'd brought into his life. "Oh Ép, you have no idea what you do to me."

He breathed, leaning down to place a timid kiss on her icy forehead. "Please, if you can hear me, don't leave now."

For a couple days, he feared she didn't hear him. As the Amis and her siblings cycled in an out, leaving flowers and trinkets, tears and memories, Combeferre stayed vigilant by her side, one hand clasped in his own, a prayer frozen on his lips. After nearly two weeks of no response, the others began to worry about Combeferre's wellbeing. The poor high school senior had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes along with a drawn look that earned him pitiful looks from the hospital staff who'd learned to work around him.

But someone must've heard his pleas, for three weeks after the accident, Combeferre was startled awake but a weak mumble.

At first he thought it nothing, a creak in the door, his own cracking bones, but then he heard it again, louder. He stared at the girl in front of him for a moment, eyes wide in disbelief before speaking.

"Éponine?"

Silence, followed by a small groan, then his favorite sound to date.

"Henri?"

"Thank God."

* * *

After that night, after explaining what happened and after the rest of the Amis cycled through again, all relieved to see their girl alive and well, he remained by her side. She didn't question, some distant memories nagging at the back of her mind of lost conversations. For some reasons, she was happy Combeferre was by her side, in fact, nothing made her happier.

On her final night in the hospital, Éponine decided to address the memories of that fateful night.

"Henri?"

"Hm?" He was just nodding off.

"I'm remembering words that were said before I, you know, passed out." He sat up a little straighter. "Well, more like confessions." His face turned very red.

"And I was wondering,"

"Look, I'm sorry, it was the moment," he tried to cover himself.

"If it was true and," she paused, reaching to tilt his face towards hers. "if they still are."

She could kiss the dumbstruck look on his face, in fact she did.

"Took you long enough Henri."

That night they spent a blissful night in each other's embrace, finally feeling safe.

They came out quietly to the group, most already realizing it was going to happen anyway. Three months later, they graduated hand in hand (some rules were bent in the alphabetical order.).

* * *

Two years later there were stargazing under the big oak tree near her flat. Their hands were intertwined, her head ghosted near his shoulder, his free hand tangled in her fanned hair. They were escaping Enjolras's planning and Grantaire's drunken banter. Escaping the pressure of the adorable factor of Marius and Cosette and Joly, Musichetta, and Bousset. But mostly, they were escaping to just be with each other.

"Henri?"

"Hmm?" He turned over, bringing his hand up to brush the hair from her eyes.

"I realized something." She spoke, eyes fixated on the constellations he'd spend hours describing to her some nights.

"Yes?" There was something in her voice that twisted his stomach, whether in fear or anticipation, he wasn't sure.

She paused, scrunching her eyes together before rolling over to face him.

"I love you."

He'd never thought he'd love hearing words more than those.

* * *

Six years later, Combeferre was perusing the cases at the local jewelers, trying to find the perfect ring for his Ponine.

He chuckled to himself thinking back to how their relationship started, leave it to them to have to face death before anyone made a move.

* * *

**There you have it! The start of my Ponine/Ferre love story :) I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/review! Poll's still open for ****_Amber_**** and new poll... should I have another one-three shot? **

**Until next time Lovelies!**


End file.
